Tom Riddle's Diary
by Kalibeth
Summary: Cher Journal, tu vas être le témoin privilégié de la montée en puissance du très probable futur grand Mage Noir de ce siècle. Correction. Du certainement plus grand et terrible Mage Noir de tous les temps !
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis :** _Cher Journal, tu vas être le témoin privilégié de la montée en puissance du très probable futur grand Mage Noir de ce siècle. Correction. Du certainement plus grand et terrible Mage Noir de tous les temps !_

 **Disclaimer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et à la saga Harry Potter. Je ne fais donc que les emprunter pour mon plaisir._

 **Un grand mot avant de commencer** _: Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Peut-être que vous me connaissez déjà via ma première (et principale) fiction : "A la Moldue". Si non, "bonjour à vous". Pour mes "lecteurs", rassurez-vous, je ne compte pas mettre en suspend AlM au profit de ce petit délire !_

 _Parce qu'il s'agit d'un délire. Ni plus ni moins, né d'une réflexion entre mon conjoint et moi-même au sujet du journal de Voldemort. Nous nous sommes dit : "Quand même, un super mage des ténèbres qui écrit ses pensées comme une jeunette, réellement ?" Et nous avons commencé à rire sur les différentes occurences que cela pouvait donner._

 _En résulte "Tom Riddle's Diary", mon reccueil de drablles (Je crois que l'on dit ça) parodiques._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Cher Journal**

 _31 décembre 1933,_

Quelle idée de cadeau absurde qu'a eu Mrs Cole ! Je fête ma septième année d'existence, et cette harpie ne trouve rien d'autre à m'offrir pour glorifier ce jour qu'un vieux journal en croûte de porc ! Me prend-t-elle pour une fillette ? Pourquoi, moi, écrirais-je mes pensées les plus intimes dans un livre que tout le monde pourrait me voler ?

Et comment s'y prend-t-on au juste ? Amy Benson en a un, il me semble, je devrais peut-être le lui faucher pour y jeter un coup d'oeil. Histoire de comprendre, évidemment.

C'était presque trop facile. Cette imbécile le cachait sous son oreiller. Son oreiller ! Il ne m'a fallu qu'attendre qu'elle se décide à passer à la toilette d'avant le repas, pour entrer dans sa chambre, et dénicher le précieux manuel. Maintenant, j'ai toutes les cartes en main pour apprendre à maîtriser cet art si trivial de la confession à l'écrit.

 _Cher Journal,_

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Amy s'adresse à son bouquin en le tutoyant, comme s'il était doué de vie, et je ne vois pas davantage pourquoi j'en ferai de même mais cela semble être le rituel adéquat.

Je m'appelle Tom Marvolo Riddle, et j'ai sept ans. Je suis orphelin, et je réside captif dans ce qu'ils nomment un « pensionnat d'enfants ». Tu m'as été offert par une vieille fille du nom de Mrs Cole, qui semble penser que je manque d'amis. Comme si j'en avais jamais eu besoin, ou qu'un vieux congloméra de papier pouvait remplir cet office !

Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es désormais en ma possession et auras la primeur de connaître tous mes grands accomplissements. J'espère que tes fibres de pâte à bois comprennent l'immense honneur que je te fais.

Apparemment, je dois te raconter mes journées, et te parler. Amy, elle, n'arrête pas de dire à son confident combien elle aimerait se voir adoptée par une gentille maman et un charmant papa. Une gentille maman... Tu lis ça, Journal ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'il existe de telles créatures dans ce monde ? Penses-tu que des parents puissent être gentils ? Cette sotte n'a toujours pas compris que ce sont _ses gentils parents_ qui l'ont abandonnée ici ! Et pourquoi selon-toi, Journal ?

Parce qu'elle est moche. Moche et bête.

Elle a de trop gros yeux pour sa face définitivement sphérique. Et elle est rousse, avec les tâches qui vont avec ! Au pensionnat, tout le monde n'arrête pas de se moquer d'elle, en disant que si elle mourrait, personne, pas même le petit Jésus, ne viendrait à la pleurer. Tu sais pourquoi, Journal ? Parce qu'elle n'a pas d'âme ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils disent. Moi je n'y crois pas. Pas plus qu'au petit Jésus.

En revanche, je sais qu'elle n'a pas de cervelle, et que si personne ne sera triste à sa mort, c'est parce qu'elle est trop moche et pathétique pour intéresser qui que se soit.

Elle t'intéresse, toi, Journal ? Non. Tu t'en moques. Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'as moi. Voilà pourquoi. Tu dois être soulagé que cela soit moi, et non elle qui écrive entre tes pages, n'est-ce pas ?

Et tu as bien raison ! Parce que toi et moi, nous allons faire de grandes choses.


	2. Déforestation

**Disclaimer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et à la saga Harry Potter. Je ne fais donc que les emprunter pour mon plaisir._

 **Un petit mot avant de commencer** _: Nous revoici pour la deuxième occurence imaginaire et parodique du journal de notre bon vieux psychopathe. Comme l'a souligné très justement Lilou0803, Tom parle ici avec des mots d'adultes, et non pas ceux d'un enfant. Cette décision vient surtout du fait que je ne souhaite pas brider mon texte qui se veut humoristique. Mais il vient également du fait que cela ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit. Merci également à NVJM pour sa remarque pertinente sur mon synopsis. Il me faut toujours des fautes pour me sentir bien !_

Sinon, comme toujours, on est sur du Drabble qui n'a pas d'autre but que de divertir, donc : merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, ceux qui me suivent déjà, et ceux qui m'aiment suffisament pour m'écrire un mot (je vous aime aussi !)

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** **Déforestation**

 _3 janvier 1934,_

Cher Journal,

Te souviens d'une certaine Amy Benson dont je t'ai parlé ? Non ? C'est compréhensible, j'ai moi-même peine à imaginer qu'une telle faiblesse puisque exister dans la race humaine. Eh bien Amy est toute triste depuis quelques temps. Apparemment, quelqu'un lui aurait volé son journal intime pour y arracher toutes les pages écrites, et ne laisser qu'une seule occurrence. Laquelle ? Je te la livre telle qu'on me l'a rapportée :

 _« Chère Amy,_

 _Aujourd'hui, j'en ai eu marre de te voir te lamenter contre moi, j'en ai eu assez que tu noircisses mes magnifiques pages blanches avec ton écriture malhabile, toute pleine de tâches d'encre et de larmes. Amy, si je te dis cela, c'est que je ne peux plus me taire : j'arrête ici. Je me suis mutilé dans le seul but d'en finir avec toutes tes histoires pathétiques._  
 _Non, tu n'auras jamais un papa et une maman qui t'aiment parce que personne ne veut de toi, Amy !_  
 _Et si jusqu'ici tu croyais m'avoir moi, alors que tu m'as seulement pris en otage, je jette la couverture en croûte de porc, et rends la plume._

 _Tu dois déjà être en train de me pleurer dessus, me recouvrant une nouvelle fois de ta morve qui colle. Mais c'est ainsi. Va voir du côté de ton oreiller, on me chuchote qu'en plus de supporter ta tignasse rousse et tes poux, il accepterait peut-être de t'écouter geindre._

 _Ce n'est pas un au revoir, Amy, c'est un adieu que je suis ravi de te faire._

 _Ton Journal._ »

Elle en a pleuré à chaudes larmes, tu peux me croire, et Mrs Cole a consigné tout l'étage où dort cette pauvre fille en punition. Pourquoi ? Parce que personne ne se dénonce Journal. Et surtout : personne ne dénoncera jamais le coupable. Parce qu'ils savent que l'auteur de cette vérité si crûment expliquée à Amy pourrait leur faire bien pire, et qu'ils ont la sagesse de ne pas se mettre à cafarder.

Ainsi, parce qu'Amy Benson a le malheur d'exister, nous autres du deuxième étage sommes obligés de nous coucher directement après le repas de dix-neuf heures. Bien que je sois tout à fait ravi de la petite leçon portée à cette imbécile, les conséquences – tu t'en doutes Journal – ne sont pas du tout à mon goût. A cause d'elle, je ne peux plus passer des heures dans la ridicule bibliothèque de l'orphelinat. Il va donc falloir que le coupable soit retrouvé pour que Mrs Cole lève sa punition, tu ne crois pas ?


End file.
